the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Icewing Point
"You wanta boom town? HERE! Here's ya boomtown, Mr. Rose! Enjoy." - Mayor-Tinker Jeck Q. Wazzbattel With the opening of borders for resettlement of Alterac, a few enterprising Goblins took it upon themselves to gather the resources & manpower needed to fund & operate their own town. With permission from the Dominion of Alterac, the Goblins landed on an isolated peak in western Alterac, near the edge of the Alteraci-Dalaran Border. With the combination Town-in-a-Box & a High Power Yeti Remover, the peak became a bustling Goblin mining town overnight. Local Alterac citizens, mostly isolated lumberjacks, miners & hunters, initially came into conflict with the Goblins & a brief skirmish developed prior to the arrival of Dominion forces. Now working together, the miners & lumberjacks saw an increase in their production almost instantly, while the hunters were forced to move to more isolated regions with the local populations of wild deer, mountain lion, bear, and various other animals dropping quickly. Some chose to become hired hands for the Goblins. With more than a quarter of its population belonging to the local regiment of Bruisers, Icewing Point is perhaps one of the safest towns in Alterac despite its rough & rowdy beginnings. The union of Alteraci miners & Goblin machinery has forged a rebirth in Alterac granite production, although refining and shipping said granite out of the town has proven difficult. The riches the town has begun to produce has attracted the attention of Syndicate. With the direct assistance of many disgruntled hunters as well the unintended support of the Crushridge Ogres (who have been forced west due to Dominion victories in the east), travelers and caravans from the town have become prime targets for robbery despite the available amount of combatants available to the town. In spite of these hindrances for local & regional shipping, teleportation exports (known as telexports) have made exportation of local snow a booming business of its own, primarily to Booty Bay. Although telexports of snow from Winterspring & K3 to Booty Bay is not unknown, arcane & electrical disturbances have been known to interfere with the process due to the great distance between them. With this small hub in Alterac, large quantities of fresh snow across a far shorter distance has increased production of delicious flavored iced drinks in the port town far to the south. Mayoral Triumvirate Icewing's primary leadership consists of three Mayors and the Bruiser Captain. The Mayors are also business owners along with being specialists that allowed them to rise to their particular rank. -'Mayor-Tinker': The Mayor-Tinker is head of all Icewing's engineering divisions, also serving as the 'first among equals'. The current Mayor-Tinker, Jeck Q. Wazzbattel, was not actually the first Mayor-Tinker of Icewing. He was Vice Mayor-Tinker on the foundation day of Icewing Point, but the first Mayor-Tinker, the late Jockel Shivhands, met an 'unfortunate accident' on Icewing's foundation day, allowing for Jeck to become Mayor-Tinker. Jeck is often criticized for being trained in the Gnomish doctrine of Engineering & dozens of petitions have been drafted to have him removed from office. -'Mayor-Alchemist': The Mayor-Alchemist is the potions master of Icewing. Coincidentally, they're also the one in charge of shipping materials in for alchemic experiments, including vials. Of which, the current Mayor-Alchemist, Chazzel Channie, has a company that produces glass vials. Chazzel is currently the only female Mayor, a fact which she has used to her advantage. Selling rights to use her image for promotional materials, she has become a well-known face around Icewing, promoting everything from imported Kaja Cola (an increasingly rare drink) to Smokey Bones Tavern's famous Yeti Ribs. -'Mayor-Shredder': Head of the local logging industry, the Mayor-Shredder is commonly seen atop his customized four-armed shredder ('The Wimber Special'). Sapper Romcom, whose keen ability to survive explosions kept him alive despite , was able to rise up in the ranks of Goblin society from sapper to shredder operator, ultimately joining in Jeck Q's and Chazzel's venture in Alterac and becoming CEO of the Wimber's Lumber & Timber Company, ousting Mr. Wimber with a bet on a card game but keeping the rights to use the ex-CEO's name. -'Bruiser Captain': DuFrey Zazzlerocket is a tough, no-nonsense bruiser from the old school of Booty Bay bruising. A veteran of the Bloodsail & Venture Wars in Stranglethorn Vale, DuFrey left the Blackwater Raiders' employment following an undisclosed dispute between himself & Fleetmaster Seahorn, with rumors of the Bruiser tossing a few punches at the Tauren seadog. With a detachment of other ex-Steamwheedle and Goblins snatched up from various Cartels (including a few Venture Company employees he fought against in the jungle wars), DuFrey is an ally of Chazzel but avoids getting into the heated disputes between the Mayors so long as it doesn't affect his or the Bruiser's paychecks. Infamous among the locals for carrying around an electrified mace linked on a non-conductive chain, whacking trouble-makers in Icewing without mercy. Buildings & Businesses in Icewing *''Smokey Bones Tavern & Yeti Grill'': The Local 'Reputable' Inn & Bar *''Tick's & Tack's'': The Local 'Seedy' Inn & Bar *''Miss Gizz's Potions & Stuff'': Local Alchemy Hut *''Broadarm's Mining Company Depot'': Local HQ & storage facility for the Broadarm Mining Company. *''The Box'': Daycare Center & School for Local Children. Also a storage facility for gunpowders & volatile explosives. *''Bruiser Garrison'': The local Bruiser Garrison's HQ. Also serves as a jailhouse & maintains the Gallows. *''Port Icewing'': Expansion completed several months following the Point's founding, allowing for the Port to function more properly as an air service provider. *''Big Lug's Mountain Spa'': Former Ogre Mound converted into a Day Spa. *''Wimber's Lumber & Timber'': Local lumberyard & Shredder repair center. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Places Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Alterac Mountains Category:Towns Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Steamwheedle Locations